capitulo 1 el inicio de un sueño
by charizard produccion
Summary: que pasaria si otros entrenadores empiesan su viaje Pokemon? y si tu madre no te deja cumplir tus sueños? tres entrenadores pokemom demostraran de lo que estan echos


**Pokemon el control de los elementos:**

**Capitulo 1: el inicio de un sueño**

Muchas historias parten mal y terminan más o menos, pero esta termina muy bien. En pueblo Paleta, dos entrenadores fueron elegidos para empezar su viaje, Red y Green iban a elegir a sus Pokemon, ambos entrenadores tenían mucha alegría, pero había alguien que no estaba con esa alegría.

-Ah… demonios, esos dos tipos empezaran su viaje Pokemon mientras yo me quedo acá, en este maldito pueblo

Ella es Mane, su padre era el mejor entrenador de pueblo Paleta y su compañero era Charizard. Un día su padre desapareció en una batalla junto a Charizard y desde ese día su madre no le deja ser una entrenadora.

Mane no sabía que en unos minutos su vida iba a cambiar para siempre, o segundos.

De repente se escucharon gritos, por la ventana del laboratorio del profesor Oka salió un Charmander que vio a Mane.

-Char… char char mander

-¿Qué me estas diciendo?

De repente Charmander empezó a jalar de su pantalón y llevándola a la hierva alta, ella de una manera u otra no ponía resistencia.

Los de pueblo Paleta estaban todos de chisme como siempre, pero la madre de Mane no se dio cuenta que un Pokemon la llevó a su más grande miedo.

Cuando Charmander y Mane llegaron a la ruta uno, Mane miró a Charmander con cara de pregunta,

-oye enano dime por que me trajiste a la hierva alta… no me digas quieres volverte más fuerte.

Charmander asintió con la cabeza y luego empezó a apuntar un Pidgey que estaba picoteando en el suelo. Se lanzó en posición de ataque con el movimiento arañazo, pero Pidgey lo esquivó y uso ráfaga, con ese ataque Charmander calló al suelo noqueado.

Mane levantó a Charmander y le dijo:

-mi amigo tienes mucho que aprender- dijo con confianza- los ataques sorpresa no sirven en esta ocasión.

Charmander miró con tristeza el suelo y luego Mane le preguntó:

-¿no te sabes otro Ataque?

Charmander pensó un rato y luego de la boca salió un poco de fuego, pero era un ataque bueno, Mane se dio cuenta que ataque era

-claro ember el primer ataque de fuego. Bueno tengo una idea…

Luego de diez minutos apareció otro Pidgey y Mane le dio la orden a Charmander de atacar con arañazo, pero Pidgey lo evadió, estaba apunto de hacer su ataque de tormenta de arena, cuando Mane reaccionó, le dio la orden de evadir el ataque de Pidgey y luego Charmander uso ember. Con ese ataque noqueó a Pidgey. Luego Mane recordó que a los cinco años su padre le regaló una pokebola y yo creo que es momento de usarla.

No lo pensó dos veces y la lanzó, atrapó a Pidgey y se movió tres veces y sonó `` tín ´´.

Mane se emocionó y abrasó a Charmander, era su primer Pokemon, pero no tenia idea que la estaban espiando.

Red y Green se dieron cuenta del accidente con Charmander, entonces los siguieron, pero uno de ellos sentía que la conocía. Green dijo:

-tenemos que quitarle el Charmander- dijo con egoísmo.

Red dijo… en su cabeza-_nose porque me da la impresión que ya la conozco._

-Red responde- dijo Green- sabes me voy. Avísame como va.

Red siguió mirando a mane con cara de confusión.

Mane soltó a Charmander y ambos rieron con confianza.

-Charmander, tienes un gran potencial, mi amigo.

Charmander miró con ira la hierva alta y lanzó su ataque de fuego que le llegó a un pájaro pero no era un Pidgey, era un Spearow que miró con cara de: "que te metes con migo"

Mane dijo con sonrisa avergonzada:

-Eso no me gusta.

Spearow se lanzó al ataque, tanto Pokemon como entrenador gritaron y se apartaron del camino de Spearow. Mane sabía que esto no era bueno, así que corrió junto con Charmander, de repente Spearow botó a Mane, cayendo al suelo.

Spearow estuvo apunto de atacar a Mane con un picotazo, pero Charmander aprendió un nuevo ataque, lanzallamas. Usó el lanzallamas contra Spearow que se calló al suelo, Mane se levantó.

-Lo lograste Charmander-

Spearow cacareó a sus compañeros que vinieron en una gran bandada, Mane y Charmander miraron con gran asombro, ambos se vieron y Mane dijo:

-Charmander, más vale, aquí corrió que aquí quedó.

-char char

Ambos corrieron por sus vidas, pero derepente ambos se encontraron al borde de una cascada, Charmander miró con miedo el agua, ya que si su cola la toca… morirá.

Mane agarró a Charmander y se lanzó al agua, ella estaba sumergida, mientras Charmander seguía arriba del agua.

Red estaba caminando por la orilla del río y derepente vio a Charmander y luego a Mane salir del agua, después de eso mandó a su Pokemon, Squirtle para que fuera ayudarlos.

Squirtle saltó al agua, sacó a Charmander y a Mane, fue cuando Red se dio cuenta de quien era mi persona

-¿Mane?-dijo

-si, algún problema.

-tu eres la hija de ese sujeto que desapareció.

-y recién te dai cuenta.

-¿y que te paso?

Red le dio la pokebola a Mane, que era de Charmander…

Pero justo llegaron los Spearow, que aun perseguían a Charmander y a Mane. Mane dijo:

-¡hora de irnos¡

Mane y Charmander salieron corriendo. Red empujó un poco a Squirtle para decirle que los siguieran.

Mane y Charmander seguían corrieron delante de los Spearow, pero Charmander se tropezó y los Spearow lo atacaron, Mane se metió en la manada de Spearow y sacó a Charmander que estaba todo con tierra, mane siguió corriendo cuando derepente los Spearow la alcanzaron provocando que se cayera.

Mane miró a Charmander que estaba muy mal herido. Mane gritó su nombre y se acercó. Y justo empezó a llover.

-Charmander resiste-dijo ella, luego sacó la pokebola que le dio Red-Charmander entra aquí… se que no te gusta estar dentro pero si lo haces tal vez puedas salvarte. Charmander porfa entra y si no sobrevivo… fue un placer conocerte.

Charmander se dio cuenta que su futura entrenadora estaba dando su vida por la de él. Mane se puso al frente de Charmander para protegerlo.

Los Spearow se lanzaron al ataque y Charmander también, se trepó por el hombro de su entrenador y luego saltó.

El publico grita ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ . No mentira

Mane vio que Charmander le pegó un rayo, pero eso hizo que Charmander tomara una apariencia temporal de Charizard, además eso hizo que su lanzallamas se incrementara…

Los Spearow desaparecieron, Mane y Charmander despertaron, ambos se miraron y sonrieron

-Bueno… los vencimos- Mane dijo

Charmander asintió con la cabeza. Luego los dos lograron ver una gran ave de color dorado que pasaba por el arco iris. Red logró llegar a ellos junto a Squirtle, revisó su pokedex, pero no tenía datos de ese gran Pokemon.

Al atardecer, caminaban Red y Mane con Charmander en los brazos. Red paró su caminata y se volteó donde estaba Mane.

-y… ¿qué piensas hacer?. Estamos muy lejos de pueblo Paleta-dijo él.

Mane bajó a Charmander y luego le dijo:

-y… ¿qué dices seguimos con nuestro camino o nos devolvemos?-

Charmander pensó y pensó y pensó, luego exclamó un grito de victoria, Mane sabía lo que trataba de decir, y ella exclamó:

-de acuerdo adelante, este será mi viaje Pokemon-

Mane, Charmander, Red y Squirtle se dirigían a ciudad verde, ya que sus aventuras apenas comienzan.

**Continuara****…**


End file.
